


Lips So Good, I Forget My Name

by callmemal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Halloween, Harry was a baker you know, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis likes to be in charge, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Top Louis, but he also takes care of Harry, no condom because they're married, there's melted chocolate involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemal/pseuds/callmemal
Summary: On Halloween night, Harry and Louis try something new. As it turns out, Harry's insistence on baking the trick-or-treat goodies for the neighborhood kids is a sexy, filthy treat for them, too.





	Lips So Good, I Forget My Name

“Trick or treat!” 

Harry looks at the kids standing on the doorstep and exclaims, “Oh my gosh, look at who we have here, Lou!” Louis peeks his head around the corner and watches as Harry continues, “Elsa, and Batman, and Wonder Woman, and a  _ very  _ scary monster. Now, who here likes caramel?”

Everyone except Wonder Woman raises their hands. “Alright then,” Harry nods. “Then, Wonder Woman will get two of the plain chocolate, and everyone else will get one of the plain chocolate and one with caramel. Does that sound good?” The children nod excitedly as he doles out the treats from his basket. “Happy Halloween, kids!”

“Happy Halloween!” the chorus of voices answers.

The woman nudges the oldest of the children and urges, “Say thank you.”

“Thank you!” they add cheerfully before walking off.

Harry closes the door and sighs. Louis walks in from the den and says, “You’re so good with kids, you know,” Harry smiles, “but I still don’t understand why you had to make chocolate goodies to give out for Halloween. We could have easily gone to the shops and gotten some sweets like normal people, and then you wouldn’t have been in the kitchen for the past four days straight.”

“Because, Lou,” Harry replies as he walks towards Louis and pulls him tightly to his chest, “ _ everyone _ in the neighbourhood will be handing out bagged sweets. It’s so boring to do what everyone else is doing. Besides, this was the perfect excuse to revisit my days as a baker.” He boops Louis’ nose and smiles, as Louis just rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, fine, as long as you’re happy, but you bought way too many ingredients. What are we going to do with all that extra chocolate?” Louis asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

Harry shrugs. “I’ll figure something out. Maybe I’ll make some more of the sweets and take them up to the nursing home. Relax, okay? Today is a wonderful day!” He throws his arms out wide and spins in a circle.

“You are so weird, you know that?” Louis asks as he laughs at his husband’s antics. Harry nods proudly. “Hey, you sent the paperwork back to the surrogacy centre yesterday, right?”

“Yep, dropped it off on my way to work. They said they’ll finalise everything in the next week and call us about the next step. Can you believe we’re gonna have a baby, love?” The question comes out of Harry’s mouth in a sigh, almost a whisper, emanating the overwhelming surreality of it all. They’ve been saving up the money and preparing for this for years. 

Louis walks quickly to his husband and wraps his arms around his neck. “Yes, I absolutely can,” he tells him. “We’ve been waiting and waiting for this, and now it’s time. And you know what? You are going to be  _ the _ most amazing dad a kid could ever ask for.” He leans in for a kiss, but they are interrupted by the ring of their doorbell.

“Sorry,” Harry says, pulling away from Louis and heading for the door with his basket. He opens the door and puts on his most impressive, exaggerated smile. He finds a boy with a ginger wig, tattoo sleeves, and a guitar, and a medieval queen.

“Trick or treat!” they announce.

“Oh my! The famous Ed Sheeran has come to visit me! How lucky am I?! And hello, my beautiful queen. Happy Halloween!” Harry answers, bending down to their level. “Now, do either of you like caramel?” Both children nod. “That’s wonderful, because I have exactly two caramel treats left. So you each get one, and then I’ll give you each one plain chocolate one, as well.” He drops the wrapped treats into their buckets and stands back up. The children’s smiles are wide as they say thank you. Harry shuts the door and flicks off the porch light. Turning to Louis, he explains, “I’m a bit tired now. It’s past nine. Most of the kids have probably already come, and I’m almost out of sweets.”

Louis smiles mischievously and walks back to him. “Very well,” he replies as he puts his arms around Harry’s neck again. With his lips just centimetres from Harry’s, he says, “I believe we were right about here,” and presses their lips together slowly and softly. 

It only takes a few seconds before the kiss turns hot and dirty, their tongues sliding into each other’s mouths and soaking in the taste of every millimetre they can touch. Harry leans down and begins to suck on Louis’ neck, leaving bruises in his wake but swiping his tongue over them as he goes. 

Louis arches his neck to provide more space, and he moans as he feels Harry’s tongue flutter over the most sensitive parts of his skin. He pulls Harry’s curls so his head pops back up, and Louis resumes kissing him like he’s his ventilator and the harder his lips are hit with Harry’s, the more oxygen he gets. He pulls off Harry’s t-shirt and drops it right there in the hallway, his own finding the spot next to it not long after. “You’re so fucking hot,” he mumbles between kisses as he runs his hands up and down Harry’s perfectly toned abs.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just pushes him against the wall and falls to his knees. He quickly unzips Louis’ tight jeans and pulls them and his pants down to his knees in one fell swoop. Louis’ hard cock is already leaking precome; Harry laps it up before taking Louis into his mouth. 

Louis’ breath hitches in his throat. It’s strange; it’s not like this is the first time Harry’s given him head. They’ve been together for nearly eight years and are quite generous in taking care of each other, but sometimes, when Louis watches Harry sucking him off, he thinks it’s the most beautiful sight in the world. Not to mention, it feels  _ so fucking good _ . Harry knows just how to make Louis squirm, and when he runs his tongue up the large vein on the underside of Louis’ dick, Louis can feel his knees start to tremble. (Why do they have nothing for him to hold onto here?!) He runs his fingers through the curls on top of Harry’s head to steady himself and watches as Harry continues his artwork, taking more of Louis’ cock into his mouth each time he goes down. 

When Harry has taken all of Louis in, he looks up at him through his eyelashes. His eyes are glassy, filling with tears at the pressure of Louis’ cock filling his throat. Louis can tell he’s looking for some sort of affirmation, so he smiles and says, “You’re doing so good, baby. You look so beautiful.” Harry holds onto his hips and pulls back some, still acting like a suction cup around Louis’ dick. Suddenly, without a word, he jerks Louis’ hips toward him, and Louis knows exactly what he wants. “Come closer,” Louis orders. Harry scoots closer on his knees so Louis can lean his back against the wall for some semblance of balance. He then grabs onto Harry’s shoulders and begins to fuck into his mouth as harshly as he can. Harry starts to sputter from the speed, but Louis knows he’d let him know if he wanted to stop, so he continues. A low, guttural moan escapes his lips as he leans his head back against the wall. “Feels so good, baby. I’m getting close,” he warns Harry. “Do you want me to come in your mouth?” He sees Harry nod through his thrusts, so he continues, closing his eyes. 

It’s not long until he feels the warm sensation in his belly turn into electricity that spreads through his whole body, and he shakes as he releases his load down Harry’s throat. Harry sucks him through the aftershocks of his orgasm before standing back up. Smiling slyly and all-knowingly, he asks, “How was that?”

“Fucking amazing,” Louis sighs before crashing his lips onto Harry’s. A few seconds later, he pulls back and tells him with a glint in his eye, “Now, it’s your turn.” He pulls up his pants and jeans and cracks his knuckles.

Harry shakes his head. “Oh, baby, you don’t have to do that.”

But Louis doesn’t take no for an answer; Harry should know better, even if they haven’t played in a while. “No. I’ve got an idea, and you’re going to love it. Now, I want you to go to the bedroom, take the comforter off the bed, get naked, and wait for me.” Harry sucks in a breath. Louis continues, “I have to do something first.” Harry looks at him curiously and nods. “Oh, and you  _ better  _ not have a wank or prep yourself before I get in there. Understood?” Louis watches as Harry bites his bottom lip and blushes, and he smirks proudly.

“Yes, sir,” Harry agrees, grinning wickedly as he heads off to their bedroom. 

As soon as Harry is out of sight, Louis walks into the kitchen and pulls out a pot for the stove and a few of the chocolate bars Harry had left over from making his Halloween sweets. He begins melting the chocolate on a low heat to avoid making it too hot for their skin, humming to himself with excitement for the fun to come.

“Louis!” Harry whines after a few minutes of waiting. “What’s taking so long?!”

Louis yells back, “I’m almost done, babe!” A minute later, the chocolate looks fully melted, so he takes it off the burner and dips a finger in to see how hot it is. It’s perfect. He sucks the dripping chocolate off his finger, picks up the pot and a towel, and heads toward his eager husband.

When he reaches the doorway of their bedroom, he sees Harry, propped up against the pillows, eyes closed, clearly trying to breathe through his desire to relieve the aching throb in his cock. He’s naked, just as Louis ordered, and Louis can’t help but smile at how beautiful he looks when he’s ready and waiting for him. Without a word, he lays down the towel on the end table and puts the pot on it before sliding it up to the side of the bed. The noise gets Harry’s attention. He opens his eyes, but before he can find words, Louis shimmies out of his jeans and pants and climbs on the bed to straddle him. 

“What’s with the pot?” Harry asks as Louis swipes a finger through the chocolate.

“Shhh.” He holds the finger up to Harry’s mouth, and Harry instinctively begins to suck on it. “I found a use for some of the extra chocolate,” he explains with a wink.

Harry simply smiles as, this time, Louis puts three fingers into the pot and then runs them straight down the centre of Harry’s torso. The warmth of the chocolate on his cool skin sends minor shockwaves through his limbs. His jaw drops, and he tries to speak. “I…” but Louis ruins that when he begins lapping up the mess he’s made on Harry’s chest. “Ohhhhhh, fuck yes, that feels good,” he groans, running his fingers through Louis’ messy hair as he continues to makes swirls with his tongue through the remnants of the sweet sauce. 

Louis leans up and kisses him deeply, the hint of chocolate still evident as Harry sucks harshly on his bottom lip. He wraps his hand around the back of Harry’s head, as Harry digs his nails into his back in order to bring him as close as possible. Louis begins to kiss from Harry’s jawline down to his collarbone, pushing his shoulders into the mattress to hold him in place. “Love you so much, baby,” he utters as he works. “I love you.”

Harry sighs, “I love you, too, so fucking much.” A few seconds later, though, he uses his size to his advantage and flips them over, so now he has the control over Louis. “You didn’t think you were going to get to have all the fun, did you?” he asks with a smirk. He dips his hand into the pot of chocolate and gently smooths it across Louis’ face like a beard; luckily, he’d shaved that morning. Harry starts at one of Louis’ earlobes and nibbles on it gently; that’s one of the surefire ways to turn him to putty in Harry’s hand. Then, he works his way slowly down around Louis’ jaw, sucking up the chocolate with kisses and little flicks of his tongue. Louis’ clenching the sheets beneath him and trying desperately to stay still and enjoy the sensation.  

Harry knows just how to work to make him lose his mind and have him begging for more. When he gets to the spot on the other side of his chin, Louis yelps and cries, “Oh my god! Keep doing that, please!” so Harry stays in that spot a little longer and nibbles a bit before moving on. 

Reaching his other ear, Harry licks up the last of the chocolate and blows gently in Louis’ ear, whispering, “You taste so damn good.”

They share another deep, hungry kiss before Louis reminds him, “I believe I promised you a return favour earlier.” Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Louis continues, “Hush, and turn over.” Harry flips back over onto his back and looks down to see what he’s going to do next. 

“Holy shit,” he mutters as he watches Louis sit between his legs, go in for more chocolate with one hand, and take his pulsing cock in his other. As soon as the first drop hits his dick, he groans a “Fuuuuck,” and collapses completely onto the bed to take whatever Louis is going to give him. Seconds later, Louis swallows him deep, the natural heat from his mouth mixing with the warmth of the chocolate. 

Louis dives onto Harry’s cock like it’s the finest delicacy in the world. The melted chocolate makes it even easier for him to slide up and down. He’s enjoying every ounce of his lover’s dick as much as he is the sweet sauce coated on top. He starts to moan slightly as he moves, and the vibrations cause Harry’s back to arch and muscles tighten, and he screams like he’s just been electrocuted with pleasure. Louis keeps at it for a few more seconds, just to keep Harry on edge. There’s sweat beading up on his forehead, but he ignores it; instead, he wraps one hand around the base of Harry’s dick and tugs at it as he swirls his tongue around the tip.

“Louis,” Harry heaves. “Please… fuck me… please.”

Louis’ ears perk up at that request. He sits up on his knees and smirks; it’s so hot when Harry begs. “What was that?” he asks knowingly.

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Harry repeats emphatically. “Please… I need you… inside of me… now.”

“Oh, but I was having such a good time doing what I was—”   
  
Harry cuts him off, screaming, “Louis, please!” He leans his head up off the bed, still panting. “I need you. To fuck me. Right. Now.”

Louis smiles. If his dick weren’t throbbing so badly, he’d probably tease Harry a little longer, but he’s never seen him so demanding. He likes it. He leans up and reaches into the side table, grabbing a bottle of lube. He settles back down between Harry’s legs, which are now bent with his feet flat on the bed, his arse angled as far up as possible to give Louis easy access. Louis covers his fingers with lubricant and perches one right at Harry’s rim. “You ready?” he asks.

“Fuck, yes! Just get on with it!” Harry shouts in desperation. Louis can’t help but chuckle. He runs his finger around the rim before pushing it into Harry’s arse.

In and out, in and out, he begins to loosen the muscles, entering a second finger only when he feels the space widen enough for it. Harry may be anxious, but Louis refuses to hurt him. As he scissors inside of Harry to stretch him, he looks up and sees Harry staring at the ceiling, almost in a trance, with a constant soft moan coming from his mouth seemingly uncontrollably. Louis gets his attention when he enters a third finger and tickles Harry’s prostate; Harry jolts up and looks at him for a second before falling back down onto the bed. Louis continues to use his three fingers until Harry yells again. 

“Louis, I’m fucking ready! Would you get your cock inside me now, please?”

“Well, if you insist,” Louis jokes, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the sheets before grabbing the lube again. He coats his anxiously waiting cock with a decent layer, then tosses it off the bed and lines himself up at Harry’s entrance. 

“Just go!” 

Harry smacks the bed as Louis starts to push into him, filling him up nice and slow. Once he’s all the way in, they both take a few seconds before he grunts through gritted teeth, “Move.”

And move Louis does. He grabs Harry’s hips and pulls most of the way out before slamming back down into him. Harry wraps his legs around his waist as Louis tries to find the right balance of speed and hitting Harry’s prostate at the same time. (They haven’t had sex in this position in a while, so he’s a little out of practice at doing both at once.) He adjusts both his angle and Harry’s lower half as he continues to thrust, watching Harry hold onto the sheets for dear life.

Suddenly, Harry yells at the top of his lungs, “Oh fuck! Right there! Yes, baby!” Louis knows he’s hit the magic spot, so he does his best to hold the position they’re in and starts to jackhammer into Harry with all he’s got. 

For several minutes, the only sounds in the room are Louis alternating between grunting and asking, “You like that, baby?” and Harry moaning and screaming, “Yes!”

Louis soon knows he can’t hold that position much longer, so he pulls out. Harry whines, and Louis points to the bed and bluntly says, “Hands and knees.” Harry scrambles to obey. He quickly pushes back in, grabs onto Harry’s hips once more, and resumes thrusting. This is a tried-and-true position for them, so it’s just seconds before he finds Harry’s prostate again. 

Harry falls down on his elbows, moaning loudly every time the skin of Louis’ pelvis hits his arse cheeks. “Lou, I’m gonna come soon,” he says.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Louis commands. “Let me get you there.” He picks up speed, using Harry’s hips as leverage. “Do it, baby,” he coos. “Come for me.”

Fifteen seconds later, and Harry groans as he shoots come all over the sheet beneath him. 

Louis slows down until the aftershocks are done coursing through him, then resumes his quicker pace so he can get himself to release. It’s not long before he is laying on Harry as he fills him up, shaking as the orgasm sends crashing waves of fire down his spine. Once his dick softens, he pulls out and falls onto his back. He looks over at Harry, smiles, and says, “So…”

“ _ So _ … that was fucking hot. I think that’s the best sex we’ve had in a long time,” Harry replies. He intertwines their fingers and kisses Louis softly.

“Definitely,” Louis answers with a grin. He gets up and pulls Harry out of the bed with him. “Come on, let’s go sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. This place is a mess. We’ll clean it up tomorrow.”

He guides Harry out of the room by his waist, and when they get to the doorway, he stops and looks back. Licking his lips, he thinks to himself,  _ Chocolate’s never tasted so good. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut, and I was so nervous to do it, but I actually really enjoyed it! Thanks to the challenge hosts for setting this up! And special thanks to Nic for being my beta and cheerleader, putting up with my freakouts, and convincing me that I could do this, and to Heather for britpicking it for me! 
> 
> My word was "goodies," and as soon as I heard it, I thought about Harry making chocolate treats to hand out on Halloween, and yeah...it turned into this. I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think! I'd love to know if other people enjoyed my first attempt at writing smut as much as I did. :) xx


End file.
